Confessions of an Internet Addict
by Serenity Prime
Summary: I am Mizki Yuzuki and I fully admit to being an idiot and an internet addict. Allow me to indulge you with my stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

**WOOHOO! this is my second Vocaloid fic. The first one was deleted along with my old account! It was called "the romeo to my cinderlla" so yeah. I decided to use VY1 Mizki because she gets no love . Anyways enjoy her confessions as an internet addict. (^w^)**

* * *

**Confessions **

* * *

Name: Mizki Yuzuki

Age: 17

Occupation: Full time student.

Hello people of the internet world! I am Mizki Yuzuki and I fully admit to being an idiot and an internet addict. Allow me to indulge you with things I would never tell my parents and only specefic people know. I give you the list of stupid shit that i have done this year in order of meh to HOLY SHIZZER Monkeys.

-Argue on youtube (I win :3)

-talk to random strangers (those wierdos are like family now)

-became an internet addict.

-fell for someone who I met online

-broke my mother's heart.

the last one was the worst one and I fear me and mommy will never have the same relationship again. But yeah these are the stupidest thigns I've done by far and I'm still waiting to see how else I screw up. I swear I should just shoot my self.

Yukari, my sweet and loving cousin, is the only other person who knows that I like a guy who I met online. You may ask : "how stupid are you?" Simple. He is the first guy I met that I could talk to about anything without feeling judged or stupid. He is actually pretty decent and is probably the closest I'll ever get to meeting a nice sweet guy who doesn't use the word "dick" as a term of affection for friends. My other friend, Gumi- such a sweet naive girl- was shocked when I told her I was the stupid one who fell inlove online. Well I'm not inlove but I really do like this guy.

I met him in a chat room for anime fans and blah blah blah. he doesn't know and he doesn't need to know. Why? Because it would make things awkward between us and our goup.

Now about my random strangers. I met them in the same chat room. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. So yeah can you see how awkward it is now? Really awkward to the point where we won't talk anymore. I loose my sleep talking to these awesome people. I am not going to waste away all those sleepless nights just because of my stupid feelings. Screw my feelings. I'm staying emotionally neutral. =.=

So now, Internet, I leave you to decide how stupid I am.

I wonder what you losers think.

* * *

**(2) comments**

**Yukari Yuzuki**

You are an idiot of the greatest caliber.

Your dad is going to pissed, moron.

**Gumi Nakajima**

Oh my... You are really making this public.. Doesn't he know your actual name?

* * *

**I have no idea where that came from.**

**Seriously. Mizki is just so.. complicated. Leave two or three reviews and I will update :3**

**(yes this is a multi-chapter fic :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys. I am glad to say this was a success :D.**

**Thank you to my first two reviewers. You get learn about Mizki's mystery guy a bit more today**

* * *

**Things I love, hate, hate to love, love to hate. **

* * *

Name: Mizki Yuzuki

Age: 17

Occupation: Full time student.

So you guys enjoyed. After my dear Gumi, and dammed Yukari comment you guys began a frenzy of "who is this guy?" I am not telling. Never am I telling. Only Yukari and Gumi know and the rest of you losers don't need to know. Deal with it.

Anyways on to my other rants. Do you know what I love -besides the guy I met on the inter-web? I love Chinese food. Like no joke, I seriously love Chinese food to the point where if it was a man I would marry him. I also have a strange obsession with 're so freaking delicious. Like seriously, the guy who invented churros was spoken to by god or something because Churros are just plain awesome. You can add fillings and different sugars... And I'm beginning to get hungry for some.

I HATE TIMEZONES! "Why?" you might ask.

Simple.

My inter-web crush lives in Tokyo... JAPAN! I live in Little Tokyo, CALIFORNIA! Timezones have become a real pain in my rear now because I have to find ways to sneak on my phone at Four AM and now my dad wants all phones in his room by ten PM sharp or else. I CANNOT LIVE WITH OUT THE INTERNET and I admit I have a problem. But I am not going to be the first person to go to rehab just because I like the Internet better.

I also hate being called Tsundere. Yukari-pyon enjoys teasing me simply because I am not as affectionate towards the one whom I hold affections for as I am not very polite. I admit I tend to be a bit... _Mean_. But I just don't want them to know so yeah.

Things I hate to love... definitely school. I like school but I hate it too. It gets in the way of my Internet time and my attempts to pull all nighters while using my phone. I also hate to love people. I consider my self slightly anti-social. This worries my family and me (sometimes).

I love to hate people. Its simple. I hate everyone regardless of what they are, what they worship, and who they love. I just hate all of you.

Adding to my list of stuff I hate. I hate Adele's music. It was fine until someone decided to play on every fricken radio station. Seriously. Also, she should get over her ex-boyfriends. I don't mind songs about it usually but if its all she's going to sing about then I don't want to hear it. It all sounds the same to me which is ironic since I listen to lots of songs about similar concepts. The difference? They sound completely different from each other.

Anyways. I've decided to talk a little about my Internet-crush. We are about the same age although he is a couple of months older. We both like similar types of music. He is very calm and collected but for some weird reason he enjoys blood and gore

* * *

**(4) comments**

**Yukari Yuzuki**

He's a Jake English.

**Gumi Nakajima**

Ah yes! He is a gentleman too! I remember you let me see some of your conversations

**Meiko Sakine**

How the hell are we best friends?

Seriously?

AND DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO FALL FOR SOMEONE ONLINE? D:

**SeeU Dahi**

Oh dear. This was rather amusing to stumble by. Aren't you afraid someone might use this information against you? This is rather public.

* * *

**Ah Meiko, the voice of reason. She's totally right but obviously has not read the first rant XD**

**Can I have 2-3 reviews :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah Mizki's rants are very popular... YAY :D. So guys. I'm curious if any of her rants apply to your life. Some of you already have admitted it so I want to know more :D**

* * *

**DAMN TIMEZONES**

* * *

Name: Mizki Yuzuki

Age: 17

Occupation: Full time student.

I hate timezones. I hate timezones. I FREAKING HATE TIMEZONES!

So as you can see I am pissed today. Why? HE WASN'T ON D':! MY LIFE IS NOW INCOMPLETE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! All I can do is sit here and whine to you. The people of the Internet. I want him to be on right now but my guess is that he's sleepy and tired and I don't want to be a bitch or creepy by keeping him up.

So anyways, Yukari-pyon called my crush a Jake English.

Two things:

1. I've talked to him enough to know he isn't

2. WAS SHE REFERENCING HOMESTUCK BECAUSE IF SHE WAS I AM GOING TO SLAP HER.

So yeah. Timezones suck major balls. I'm also sad because I don't to talk to any of my Internet buddies at all because of this stupid "hand over your phone at ten or else" rule. Normally I would be up at four AM smiling and trying to make sure I don't get caught by my mommy. I want to talk to him so bad and the others too (but mostly him).

I really hope he never finds out. I'm afraid he'll think I'm creepy and stop talking to me altogether. If he ever does find out, I hope he won't say anything at all simply for the sake of our friendship. I know it sounds strange but I am happy with just that. I get what I can and cherish it as if though it means everything. This friendship means everything to me. Its the first time I've liked someone I've never seen.

Its strange to me. I normally am attracted to guys by looks but this guys... It's different. We chat online a lot and I feel a lot more comfortable with him than any other person I know. He doesn't know it but I smile like an idiot when we talk. I of course have the guise of night to make sure no one in my house knows. If they did I would never be able to speak to him again.

I know its insane but I really do like this guy. I want him to like me but I can't. I, like most people, have paranoid parents who believe that everyone on the Internet is a rapist and only wants to kidnap me. So I cannot say a word about him to anyone except for Yukari because I know she can keep my secret. Yukari is as bad as I am but this is not good. My dad, Gakupo, and my mom, Luka, would flip. My sister, Neru, and my brothers, Nero and Mizuki, would never leave me alone. I would basically have even less privacy than I already have.

The Internet is more private than my own home. Ironic, ain't it? I have more privacy on the largest public network ever created than I do in home. D&

* * *

**(5) comments**

**Yukari Yuzuki**

I stand by my statement. .-.

**Gumi Nakajima**

Poor Mizki, don't worry! Surely he'll be on tomorrow.

**Meiko Sakine**

At least you aren't claiming to be in love with the loser XD

**SeeU Dahi**

-.- I swear Mizki you sound so stupid

**Rei Kagane**

So you don't like me anymore? O.o

* * *

**D'aaww poor Mizki. Mystery Man wasn't on today. If it makes her feel better my Internet buddies weren't on either D':**

**2-3 reviews :D please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! People be sure to look out for Yukari-pyon's blog :D**

* * *

**Real Boys**

* * *

Name: Mizki Yuzuki

Age: 17

Occupation: Full time student.

I seem to need to explain the whole thing with Rei. Well last year I was junior and he was a freshman. I really liked him up to a few weeks ago. It was around the time I met my mystery man. However in other news: WE FINALLY TALKED TODAY! Exciting right!?

It was nice to talk to him. Our conversations are so strange though. We talk about some pretty wierd things. Not creepy... Well except for this wierd thing with an alien but I don't want to remember that. DX.

SO yeah. Guys I know in real life are meh. They're fun to talk to but its hard to take conversations with them seriously sometimes. I mean yeah we can talk but it never feels like a real conversation simply because I've known them far long enough to know that they are either being sarcastic, stupid, and particularly when they aren't taking anything seriously.

THAT PISSES ME OFF. At least with mystery man I know he's being serious. Its nice to find a person who likes similar things as me. True we only have certain common interests but we do have completely different opinions. He's just so awesome. Like I said it was awesome talking to him this morning.

So yeah. Rei.

I had a huge crush on the tiny machostic creep. =.= I wish I didn't even know certain things about him. I admit I am no saint but this kid makes me look like I was freaking born by the light of heaven. I sometimes wonder if even took my feelings seriously. I felt so pissed that I had to listen to him talk about all the girls he liked, including Meiko-chan. :/ I really hated the emotional roller coaster he put me through. I thought I was over him until I started talking to him.

I prefer my mystery man because at least he tries to not lead people on. He doesn't know still and I'm glad. Now onto the conversation we had. it was relatively normal. Talk about how life is like in our locations, discussing pairings, and other things. It was nice.

SeeU-pi and MeiMei-chan gave me an earful on friday and then agreed to keep my secret. They are such good friends. ;A;

My online friends don't know and don't need to know. /: I know its cruel of me not to trust them but I don't want to loose our friendship and our bond.

* * *

**(5) comments**

**Yukari Yuzuki**

I take back my statement. Rei is a Jake English but I still do not trust this guy :/

**Gumi Nakajima**

Ah yes! The younger boy you liked XD

**Meiko Sakine**

WHY THE FUCK WAS I NOT INFORMED OF YOU HAVING A CRUSH ON REI!?

**SeeU Dahi**

Well...

**Rei Kagane**

Why thank you ;D

* * *

**YAY FOR MIZKI! Anyways two things. The alien thing was actually a conversation I had with a buddy of mine online. It was not exactly a pleasing one. I did like a younger guy and no He is not on this site**

**2-3 reviews :D please**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with more craziness :D**

* * *

**Sports, romance, and whatever I else feel like yelling about**

* * *

Name: Mizki Yuzuki

Age: 17

Occupation: Full time student.

Sports. I like the players but definitely not the game. Like boxing. I find certain boxers attractive. I'm not even going to lie. I enjoy trolling my dad whenever we watch sports. I usually make off handed comments about each players best assets (mostly the ass XD). He tends not to care but only mumble about how he would've beaten me into a proper young woman.

Mom usually will agree with me. Did I tell you that mystery man and dad have one thing in common? They both love the way of the samurai. THAT MAKES ME SO EFFING HAPPY. Why? because if her were to ever come here by some god given chance maybe we would have a chance. I really doubt it though. But they both practice with beautifully shaped katanas. I've seen my mystery man's Kata simply because its his profile picture. Mine is a beautiful traditional fan that my grandmother had given me when I was thirteen. It was the fan that grandfather gave her as a sign of his love. At first I didn't understand until I saw the carvings on the side. It was in such a beautiful script ;A;

Grandpa was actually a well known swordsman. Their love story is seriously something out of an anime. Oji-sama was a poor young man trying to create a better life for himself and he fell for a beautiful rich woman (Obaa-sama). Of course there was a lot of family disapproval. So they ran to the states. They don't tell me much about it though. I don't care if they omit it from me. Everything usually comes out after a couple of bottles of sake.

I FEEL LIKE YELLING LOUDLY THAT I HATE AKAITO BECAUSE HE IS STUPID AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHY NERU-TAN LIKES HIS STUPID FACE! I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID SPICE LOVING IDIOT! So yeah. I don't like my sister's boyfriend. Oh well. I'm tired of yelling. Bye.

* * *

**(5) comments**

**Yukari Yuzuki**

No words.

**Gumi Nakajima**

Aw your grandparents sound so cute

**Meiko Sakine**

Why am I helping you again?

**SeeU Dahi**

-.-'

**Rei Kagane**

You like traditional guys? but you're such a perv.

* * *

**2-3 reviews :D please**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had too much fun with this chapter. TOO MUCH FUN**

* * *

**Romances of the Oddest kind and Family**

* * *

Name: Mizki Yuzuki

Age: 17

Occupation: Full time student.

So last time I told you guys about my grandparents. I forgot to mention that my grandma initially hated my grandpa. Its funny when you hear it from them considering how much they argue. I want a marriage like that. I also want to see them be all romantic and stuff. My parents are weird too. My dad, despite his height and looks, is younger than my mom. I know, I know. How can me, with beautiful black hair and sexy red eyes be related to the purple eggplant lover and the pink tuna lover. Simple. Genetics.

So about their love story. They met at a party, no thanks to my aunt Teto (my dad's sister.) She and mommy-kins are the same age and anyways... They met at a party. Dad and mom were roughly the same height so when she told him how old she was he lied about his age. Of course they didn't actually talk again till like two weeks later and my dad was talking about other girls -.- _smooth. _Somehow they fell in love and had me out of wedlock. Needless to say, my parents were married not even a week later.

Yeah. My aunt Teto is married to her second husband, Ted. He's awesome. Uncle Ted. Hehe. Ironically he's fully Japanese O: Grandpa says he's a perfect man to settle auntie Teto. Auntie Teto is a bit of a wild animal because she's so crazy. We love her still. I love my cousin, Tei. She hates everyone! So we hate the world and watch yaoi together :D.

So me and mystery man talk a lot. I swear. Since I can't meet a real person, I go off and be a normal person and fall in love on the Internet. Have you people seen the statistics for the U.S. on Internet dating? 2 out of every five relationships start online and somehow manage to last. I want a freaking knight in shiny armor to come and take me off to a sunset. I want to be a princess dammit. Don't judge me. I read too many fairy tales. I want a gentleman. I want someone who gets that I act like a child but still want to have a conversation about something that is both political and enticing.

I know its strange that I want someone like that but its just... I don't know. Honestly lately I've been feeling kind of lonely.

* * *

**(6) comments**

**Yukari Yuzuki**

You have me! WHY ARE YOU LONELY!

**Gumi Nakajima**

Your family is wonderful! Don't feel lonely.

**Meiko Sakine**

Loser

**SeeU Dahi**

You are so wierd

**Rei Kagane**

...

**Tei Sukone**

I'm still waiting for that link. ;D Also, you have us on the internet why are you lonely?

* * *

**Poor Mizki D':**

**I find it hilarious that I update... Every day**

**2-3 reviews :D please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mizki's still on romance. Also to Troubled Wind Chimes. Maybe I do feel lonely and use this fanfic as an excuse to vent my feelings O.o you will never know or maybe you will. *ominous music***

* * *

**Forbidden romance, elopement, and what counts as love, and what doesn't**

* * *

Name: Mizki Yuzuki

Age: 17

Occupation: Full time student.

I'm still rampaging about romance. Why? because I want some romance in my life. I want a forbidden romance in all honesty. Why? Because forbidden romances are much more passionate and filled with much more excitement than regular romances. I mean c'mon! There's a beauty to the art of the forbidden. Like... Tristan and Isolde! That was a forbidden romance (I still go by they were forced into loving each other by the love potion that Isolde's insane mommy gave them simply because I want Tristan...) They were in love before she was forced to marry his uncle and loved by spirit. Or Romeo and Juliet. They count too.

LANCELOT AND GUINEVERE'S WILL NOT EVER COUNT AS FORBIDDEN LOVERS BECAUSE THEY ARE ASSHOLES WHO ONLY WANTED TO SCREW EACH OTHER!

So yeah. If you are a king Arthur nerd like me you either love or hate this couple. Frankly, I hate them and feel pity for Arthur. Why? Lancelot was his best friend. Arthur never could say anything bad about him. Guinevere was his wife and he fought fate for her. Merlin told him "You marry her and you will fall." He didn't believe him and went for it because he loved her. Guinevere and Lancelot were only physically attracted to each other in my opinion. In Le Morte D'Arture, it was written that they were smitten by each other's looks. Love? I THINK NOT! Frankly I well never see them as lovers. To me they are the traitor and the whore.

On to the next subject. I want to elope with my lover. If I ever had one that would be awesome. Why? Simple, because there is certain thing about it that just seems much more romantic to me. I want to receive a secret letter each week that tells me all of my husbands sadness and write back with my sadness and desires ;D. I love the idea of it in all seriousness. It simply sounds lovely. It would be like something out of a romance novel or one of those cheesy movies. I know it sound completely ridiculous and girly .-. I want romance and I want it to be forbidden.

So yeah. I haven't talked to my Mystery man in a while. I feel kind of sad because I really like talking to him. Unlike me, he has a life. I just sit in front of my computer all day or read a book. I'm considering telling one of my buddies that I like him 0/0. What do you guys think? I'm scared that there will be an awkward rift between us afterward. Should I? I have no clue. Like I said, I'm scared shitless of what could happen if either my friends online or my family will find out and I may never talk to him again. I don't want that all. I'm perfectly happy with how things are and I'm afraid if I decide to tell someone who could use it against me that it will ruin everything.

I feel so confused and scared and I'm just... I don't know. I want to say it but I don't want to. I need help.

* * *

**Yukari Yuzuki**

Don't tell anyone anything.

**Gumi Nakajima**

Oh dear. I have no idea how to give advice.

**Tei Sukone**

NO!

**Meiko Sakine**

Are you stupid? Don't you dare tell anyone..

* * *

**So guys. You get to decided. Should Mizki tell her friend or should she keep quiet. Review!**

**On another note. I agree with Mizki. I want a forbidden romance and I want to elope**

**3 reviews? please (8.8)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So my constant review noted that I am a bit lonely but I mean it in a "I want a relationship" kind of way :D **

**Without further adieu I bring you Mizki's newest rants**

* * *

**Guns, swords, and hand to hand combat**

* * *

Name: Mizki Yuzuki

Age: 17

Occupation: Full time student.

I think guns are for sissies. You know why? Because you can't look the bastard you kill right in the eye. Swords are meh. They're cool and all I think they're much more effective than guns. However hand to hand combat is the wait to go. You kill the asshole with your bare hands and see them suffer as they die. Frankly I believe that living is a worse punishment than death.

"Why?"

You have to live with the guilt gnawing at you. The thought of knowing that everyone knows what you did slowly eating away at your mind until the only piece of sanity you have left breaks. All the shit that you've ever done slowly consuming you from the inside out until you hear the voices of your past sins laughing at you while you try to cling on to any sanity you have left.

So on happy news me and my mystery man talk :D. YAY! It makes me happy to see him. Yukari-pyon yelled at me on the phone while I could've been talking to him though. She got mad that I wanted to elope. She is such a feminist. But yeah, I am so happy :D

I feel like crap though. I want to eat but food feels disgusting. I vomited today.. Ugh bye you people.

* * *

**Haha both me and Mizki feel like shit**


	9. Chapter 9

**So did anyone hear about the attempt on life? Frankly I find it funny simply because he's such a goody-two shoes. Who would want to kill him? I mean he's irritating but he has psychotic fangrils. Yandere much?**

* * *

**Good Advice**

* * *

Name: Mizki Yuzuki

Age: 17

Occupation: Full time student.

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o. I talked to my friend Merli, who is one of my online buddies, and I told her about the deal with the guy and she gave me the best advice ever. She told me to just tell him. And I shall... on 12/21/12 XD. I don't believe in the doomsday shit but still its cute no? If not then oh freaking well. So yeah... I'm still not going to tell you his name.

Merli gave me such good advice that I have to follow it. I HAVE TOO! Why? I'll probably never get another chance. I want to tell him but I fear it will probably end our friendship D': *sobs.* But anyways yeah. I'm gonna tell him and it's not gonna be pretty. So I am scared shitless now. Anyways. I'm happy because I get to talk to him at least.

Word of advice. Just say what you feel. Trust me. Merli-tan told me that feeling sucks. I don't want that feeling D':

I honestly have no idea what to rant about any more give me ideas.

* * *

**Merli Hanabusa**

eh? You made me read this telling me it would explain your crush...

**Yukari Yuzuki **

=.= you fool!

* * *

**Haha mizki's gonna confess! Also give me new stuff to rant about**

**3-4 reviews? Am I pushing it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**ha ha my life gets boring so Mizki has nothing to rant about until now.**

**I need help. BADLY!**

Name: Mizki Yuzuki

Age: 17

Occupation: Full time student.

I need help. Badly. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO SAY WHEN I CONFESS! *flips table*

I also am considering telling him earlier, later or just not going through with it and just be happy with where things are. I AM SO FREAKING CONFUSED GUIS. I need help and opinions or options or something.

PLEASE PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET. Give me mercy and tell me what to do D: Be kind to me.

**Merli Hanabusa**

Mizki...

**Yukari Yuzuki **

Do it yourself stupid

**She needs help. XD. Any reviewers wanna give suggestions?**

**3-4 reviews? Am I pushing it?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well you people seem to enjoy Mizki-chan's misery XD.**

* * *

**Well then... I see how it is **

* * *

Name: Mizki Yuzuki

Age: 17

Occupation: Full time student.  
I see how it is you jerks! You guys feed off my misery D:  
So I've decided to tell him tomorrow. Why? Simple. I want to get it over with and just let him know I like him a lot. I love talking to him a lot simply because its a refreshing thing to talk to someone who gets the weird love I have for medieval times. Its awesome... except when he ruins my childhood. Then I want to smack in the face... If I ever saw him.

Yeah. He's fun with a bit of dark... very childhood ruining side. But yeah. anyways I hate you all.. You're probably reading this and laughing and saying "oh look at this poor idiot." SCREW YOU ALL. Just kidding. I love you guys but you all piss me off with your amusement of my misery. I like a guy so sue me. A guy on the internet which is worse.

I pray my parents will never know.

If they do.

then.

FML.

So as you so noticed. I am scared shitless because I want to tell him but I don't and then Merli-tan says I should get to know him more, and I agree but what if he meet someone there in Japan? ;A; then I would never have nothing more than a sad pathetic little crush. SAD AND PATHETIC DUDES! I need a life.

* * *

**Merli Hanabusa**

I should smakc you =.=

**Yukari Yuzuki **

You sad pathetic person

* * *

**So yeah. XD.**

**ONe of my internet friends ruined my childhood so I wanted to whine about it XXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**3-4 reviews? Am I pushing it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Troubled windchimes. Look up "Sun, Moon, and Talia." Your childhood will be ruined. RUINED! *thunder and lightening***

* * *

**Chickening out **

* * *

Name: Mizki Yuzuki

Age: 17

Occupation: Full time student.  
So I am chickening out. Why? Because I'd rather not loose a friend rather than take a risk. I really do like him. I do but I don't know if its worth loosing a good friend. I mean I could come off as creepy or something. So forget it.

In other news something terrible happened.

Rei asked me out saying that I shouldn't be hung on some bozo I met on the internet.

SCREW THAT CREEP! I want Yuuma.

Shit.

I

just

used

his

name.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU-

Damn delete button won't work D';

I'm screwed. doomed. DAMNED TO ETERNAL SUFFERING! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?

Now he'll find out think I'm creepy and never talk to me again.

FML.

* * *

**Merli Hanabusa**

...

Yup you're screwed

**Yukari Yuzuki **

Yuuma? That's a wierd name.

* * *

**So mystery man is revealed. Enjoy**

**3-4 reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeease**


	13. Chapter 13

**I told you that it would ruin your childhood XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.**

* * *

**I am pissed **

* * *

Name: Mizki Yuzuki

Age: 17

Occupation: Full time student.

I am mad. Very, very, very mad. Why?

STUPID REI WILL NOT LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. I DO NOT WANT TO DATE HIM I HATE HIS GUTS!

As you can see I am mad at Rei. He won't leave me alone about my whole crush on Yuuma and frankly that pisses me of. I don't like him. Ugh these last few days have been so hectic. Sonika-chan found out and then I told Luo-chan.

I think I pissed them both off and I feel like shizz. W

I'm done for the day.

* * *

**Merli Hanabusa**

O.O

**Yukari Yuzuki **

Wow. I'm going to go kill Rei now.

* * *

**You guys I need more reviews~**

**3-4 reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeease**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated. I get Lazy XD**

* * *

**I'm Lonely.**

* * *

**Name**: Mizki Yuzuki

**Occupation:** Full Time Student.

**Age**: 17

So we survived doomsday...

Goddammit I'm feeling so emotionally spent and the worst part is I can't really talk to anyone about it. Yukari-pyon knows that I have been feeling sad lately but honestly I am getting overly depressed because now -no thanks to school- I can't talk to Yuuma anymore. We barely can have a conversation now and it sucks because I get depressed when I don't talk to him. I want to cry right now as I'm typing this but I'm in school. I don't need my parents asking me why I brke down crying for no particular reason.

When I came back to school on Tuesday I realized something. No matter what I'm always an extra wheel. I decided to spend lunch with my friends and wound up sitting in between everyone while they all chatted away. I doesn't help that Neru and her two best friend, Lin and Haku, have boyfriends too. I wish Yukari went to school with me so I could feel a little less lonely. Gumi-chan is also busy too. I hate this feeling so much. I feel like at any moment I will burst into tears and only Yukari would understand.

I miss vacations. I miss talking to my Internet friends. I miss talking with Yuuma. I miss the last two weeks and I've only been in school for a few days. I want things to go back to the way they were last week. I wish I could at least talk with someone about how I get. I get scared to tell Yukari because I think my parents will find out about my crush on Yuuma. Yuuma is not a bad guy. He isn't. We're the same age and everything. but still... I don't want to lose his friendship because of my parents or my feelings. I need to suck it up.

I'm lonely. I'm lonely but I'm surrounded by people. I want someone to come up and tell me they understand this horrible emptiness that seems to slowly eat me from the inside out. I think me and Yukari need to talk on the phone for a bit. I need my cousin right now.

* * *

**Poor Mizki-chan D': Also, no comments because this was posted on a school computer and she didn't bother to tell anyone she updated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Mizki is going to drop the F-bomb A LOT**

* * *

**SCREW EVERYTHING**

* * *

**Name**: Mizki Yuzuki

**Occupation:** Full Time Student.

**Age**: 17

I fucking hate life so fucking much now.

I'm tired from school. I am not getting enough sleep. I think Yuuma is ignoring me, none of my fucking friends even notice that I am fucking depressed. Just fuck it. Yukari and me talked after my upload and I feel better but shit is so tiring right now. I need to turn in so much shit that I wasn't even aware of on my finals week and honestly I feel that I am unprepared and that I am not going to graduate.

I also have to apply for scholarships and hope that I will get it based on the fact that I am still part of a minority and that I come from a low-income family. I also need to get in colege applicatiosn for all the private colleges I want to attend and then I need to make sure my major is alright with my family. I plan on going in Business administration with emphasis in management and accounting and then I also want to major in Fashion and design to I can open up my own cosplay shop or Bridal botique and god I am so fucking tired.

Seriously. I am fucking tired to the point of no fucking return. Fuck... I hate my life so much now. I need help with my math. I think I am failing my AP English Literature class. FUCK. FUCK. _FUCK_! I need a break soon and fast. My head is killing me, I am always so tired and I forget to text Yukari because I fall asleep. I also fall asleep while skyping with Avanna (another one of my internet friends.).

I want sleep. I want to know if Yuuma is ignoring me. I feel so fucking tired, I am sleep deprived and coffee doesn't do fucking shit for me right now. Coca Cola can't even keep me up anymore. I have no clue what to do.

* * *

**Yukari Yuzuki**

Clam down woman. You sound like your dad when he's pissed.

**Avanna Fiztgerald**

Mizki you poor soul D':

**Merli Hanabusa**

I'm sorry I have school D':

* * *

**I feel like saying screw it all too. School sucks DX.3 reviews please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for no updates XD. School can be such a pain that and Hetalia started again! Episode three. of season five. I know I'm going to cry **

* * *

**FINALLY! **

* * *

**Name**: Mizki Yuzuki

**Occupation**: Full Time Student.

**Age**: 17

So I am finally done with school shit! YAY! anyways. Hetalia. Season 5. SO SPARKLY! Like seriously, Germany was so pretty and Austria.. OH MY GOD AUSTRIA and FRANCE! They're even more beautiful QwQ.

On a more depressing note. Valentines day is coming up. WAH! At least Neru-tan can be alone with me. Her and the baka broke up. 7.7 good thing too because he was becoming a serious asshole. But I have no valentine qwq, No one to tell me that I light their world like nobody else or that way I flip my hair overwhelms them. Okay enough with the one direction XD. I'm not a big fan but I do think their songs are adorable.

But yeah. No love for me QwQ. Instead, I shall gorge myself on my mother's chocolate if I can steal it fast enough and then watch movies based on Nicholas Sparks novels... Except the "Last Song." No. Just No. I'll watch "A walk to Remember" and "Dear John" and that one movie with Owen Wilson I think uuuh, "The Notebook?" Anyone have any cheesy movies to recommend. meh I guess I'll just watch "The Nanny." That show is freaking hilarious. Fran Drescher. That woman is so nasal its mesmerizing.

But yeah. No rose, no chocolates. No sweet poems that make me blush. In other words it's a normal day with me being more pissy about my non-existent love life. Sobbles, My life means nothing without love. Anyways, Yuuma wasn't ignoring me! He had school stuff and apparently had procrastinated. Suits him for making me feel all depressed and shit!

On another note. February 13... My grandparents' anniversary! Then on march 13 is my parents! So I want to get married either on January 13 or April 13. That way my kids will follow :D! yay for marrying in a monthly pattern!

Forgot to mention I have friendly valentines though. Avanna-chan, Sonika-chan, A couple of Internet friend, and of course MY YUKARI-PYON :3

More random note. I've dreamed about an albino that looks like the one who played the scientist in "Back to the Future." Why? I don't even know dudes. All I can remember is that he makes explosive macaroni and cheese and that Nero plays video games in his castle. So weird.

Back to me ranting about how Yuuma deserves to be overwhelmed with work. He does. QwQ the bastard knows I tend to be clingy... Douche never says bye. :T One of theses days I should fly to Japan and punch every guy named Yuuma until I finally punch him. Okay maybe I'm just exaggerating because of my crush. I guess I just miss him easily.

Random thing: According to a psychological study, A crush only last for a maximum of four months. Any time after that and you are in love.

Let's do the math. I met Yuuma in late October, developed a crush on him mid November, admitted it last week of November to Yukari, it's already January... I have enough time to get over him. Plenty... Like two and half months? Okay! I will try to get over him in two and a half months! Hopefully I do because if I fall in love with him... I think I might break my heart.

I wonder if I might have fallen in love with him already... I don't know honestly. Now that I'm beginning to think about it... What does love feel like?

* * *

**Yukari Yuzuki**

I called it! I told you but you were so tsundere about it. Even now!

**AVANNA-BITCHES**

Aw poor Mizki! Don't worry, my plan will work!

**Sonika-the-king-of-awesome**

D': Mizki Y U NO TELL ME?

* * *

**Sorry again but like I said school and hetalia and rping have taken over my life XD.**

**Also that fun fact. I saw it on a Facebook photo. I tried looking it up but I'm lazy. Anyways 2-3 reviews while I work on your valentine's day gift. **

**Also do you guys think I should make a twitter to tell you of updates or a Facebook page so you guys can stalk my other work?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Haha so yeah XD. You're gift has been out peoples. It's called "Words I'll never send" Enjoy being depressed after you read it! :D **

* * *

**Otaku Dating sites.**

* * *

** Name**: Mizki Yuzuki

**Occupation**: Full Time Student.

**Age**: 17

So... I want to start an otaku dating site. Like no joke. I seriously want to do it. Why? Why the fudge not? I mean we Otakus have such a hard time finding people who understand our anime references or who get our dirty jokes or who don't mind hardcore Yaoi and it's just sad! I mean it would be perfect for us Anime and Manga lovers! It'll even be for Gamers and Cartoon lovers too! I shall be awesome!

So yeah would any of you join? 'Cause it would be like the most epic thing ever... I only have one problem with it. How the fuck can I make a sight safe for teenage fans without the worry of creepy pedos. My plan will backfire on me. QwQ I know it.

Random thing: Me and Avanna are mad geniuses together. I mean like seriously. We made the perfect NCIS version of Hetalia! Like no joke! it was beautiful. She plays games a lot so its awesome. We can go for hours talking on le Skype. Episode 5 of hetalia. I saw some of the pics... I'm going to cry. Why? because Mon Amour, le France, is going to be all depressing and shit and talking about why it's painful for nations to fall in love with humans. FRANCE WHY CAN'T YOU BE REAL AND LOVE ME? I love France so much. In my group, I am France :D

France... so sparkly. Austria so prissy. It's just so perfect QwQ. Spain. Two words: DAT ASS. I like serious love his ass, just like the rest of us do. Let's face it. He has the best ass ever for animated dude, Like no joke bro, he does. Enough of me being a perv. I bid you the flu

* * *

**Yukari Yuzuki**

Its so hard to believe you are the older one.

**AVANNA-BITCHES**

fuck yes! Our NCIS is perfect.

**Sonika-the-king-of-awesome**

DENMARK AND SCOTLAND BITCH! THEY BE SEXY

* * *

**Forgive my stupidity people XD. I actually want to do that.**

**2-3 reviews plllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sssssssssssssssse?**


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter and new random crap :D Enjoy **

* * *

**Morbidness and being prepared. Standards too **

* * *

**Name**: Mizki Yuzuki

**Occupation**: Full Time Student.

**Age**: 17

I feel that in the last two months and several weeks I have become much more morbid. Normally I'm a cynical bitch, but now I'm a cynical bitch who will tell little children about cannibalism just to shut them up. On Saturday I was working with my cousin to help him with his English. He wouldn't behave so I told him about a monster that would eat him alive.

he then shut up and paid me attention. You know who I blame? yuuma. I blame him. He would know exactly why if he read this. I blame him for being morbid. Like no joke. He's so morbid at times.

He is also very prepared for my reactions to weird stuff. That's good because I tend to over react to a lot of things.

On another note. My friends think my standards for a guy are way too high! Not even! I've lowered them over the last few years! I used to want a six foot two guy with blue eyes that was a knight in shining armor. Now I just want a gentleman who is intelligent, the same religion as, can play either the piano, the violin, the flute or the guitar, who can make me lots of sweets and drives a chevy. IS THAT TOO MUCH TOO ASK FOR? I mean I got rid of my height and look standards. Even my mommy laughed when she heard that. Neru just wants a funny guy but I want my gentlemen who plays me pretty music, has deep conversations with me, and can bake me cookie at will.

* * *

**Yukari Yuzuki**

Just be single

**AVANNA-BITCHES**

That sounds awfully familiar o.O

**Sonika-the-king-of-awesome**

Duuude. Seriously.

* * *

**Those are my actual standards. XD A nice boy who dresses all classy, who can play one of those instruments, who is smart, that can bake me cookies, and likes Chevrolets!**

**QwQ my mother actually laughed at me when I told her that.**

**anyways reviews please?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay! We all have unrealistic standards! **

* * *

**I'm done so school can suck it!**

* * *

** Name**: Mizki Yuzuki

**Occupation**: Full Time Student.

**Age**: 17

I AM DONE WITH ALL MY SHIT! SUCK IT SCHOOL! I AM DONE WITH SCHOOL BUT YUUMA IS SICK AND I CAN'T BUG HIM QwQ.

So yeah I am done with all my projects, found out my class rank, and I finally finished my financial aid shit. However it means nothing because I have no idea how to troll Yuuma ;-; HOW WILL I MAKE HIM MAD?

Oh well... I told him to pray for his life... I might as well pray for him as well... Not that I am worried for him or anything. Being sick can be scary but it's not something I would worry about. It's not like he's in the hospital. I am not worried and about to lose it. I am perfectly fine.

I am just fan-freaking-tastic!

I did not almost cry. No.

Rei is really starting to piss me off! That fucking turd actually made my godmother worried with his creepy ass comments on a picture I shared. Seriously. I'm getting tired of him

* * *

**Yukari Yuzuki**

... Tsundere.

**AVANNA-BITCHES**

You are really something Mizki

**Yuuma Tsukiyoma**

I'll just tell you my nightmares...

**Mizki Yuzuki**

FML.

* * *

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yuuma has entered the picture XD**

**So funny story. My friend (Whom I based Yuuma on) and I were talking a great while back and I tried to troll him but unfortunately he was not really caring that day. So I swore I would troll him when I was done with school stuff. Unfortunately around that time him and another in our family got sick at the time. When He got back he told me he would retaliate my trolling with his nightmares... After that I pretty much don't even wanna go there anymore simply because his nightmares get to Japanese terror film levels... Like seriously they are fucking scary.**

**I also did almost cry when I found out my two friends where sick in hospitals. The only reason I didn't was because my uncle was there and he might have told my parents and then I would've gotten yelled at for being emotionally invested with my Internet friends.**

**So enjoy :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**SO today there is no rant... Instead we get to see Mizki and Yuuma talk :D**

* * *

**HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?**

* * *

**S****ubject:** My Blog

* * *

**Mizki**: How long have you been reading my blog?

**Yuuma**: A while.

**Mizki**: How long is a while?

**Yuuma**: Since the first rant. I find it a bit unnerving though.

**Mizki**: I'm sorry...

**Yuuma**: Eh?

**Mizki**: I have no idea what to say so I'm sorry.

**Yuuma**: So now what?

**Mizki**: We could act like you don't know? You were pretty good at doing that...

**Yuuma**: But I want to comment on your rants now...

**Mizki**: So help me god, if you do I will punch you in the throat!

**Yuuma**: There is no need to get violent. We can still be friends

**Mizki**: YAY!

**Yuuma**: But you have to listen to my nightmares for a whole month.

**Mizki**: Fine. I'll just read some hardcore yaoi afterwards to prevent nightmares :P

**Yuuma**: I really did not need to know that DX

**Mizki**: I don't need to know your nightmares but that doesn't stop you now does it? =3=

**Yuuma**: ...

**Mizki**: I win! :D

**Yuuma**: For now...

**Mizki**: I don't like the sound of that O.O

**Yuuma**: Hehe...

* * *

**AH young internet romance? Nah. Damn teenagers. Ironically I am only seventeen XD**

**Enjoy this chapter :D**

**Reviews please**


	21. Chapter 21

**So... We've had a magical journey together... This is the last chapter in the amazing life of Mizki. **

* * *

**Goodbye...**

* * *

**Name: **Mizki Yuzuki

**Occupation**: Full time student

**age**: 17

So. Nero found my blog and ratted me out to Mom and Dad but he said that I was in a relationship with Yuuma. To make things clear, Yuuma and I are just friends.

I am really glad I met all my awesome friends online and Yuuma. My parents have told me to stop every account I have for fun and only allow me my e-mail. I am no longer to use the internet for longer than thirty minutes and I cannot have any contact with my internet friends. Yukari and Tei have said nothing against me. Meiko and SeeU, however, went with my brother's misconception and gave my parents nothing but bullshit.

I am sorry to everyone who I have met for putting you in this situation.

I am so sorry to my cousins who are getting in trouble with me.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Yukari Yuzuki**

YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! WHAT THE FUCK! THOSE BITCHES DON'T DESERVE YOUR FRIENDSHIP!

**Tei Sukone**

He's not even your boyfriend!

**Yuuma Tsukiyoma**

NO! DON'T BE RESPONSIBLE D: I NEVER GOT TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU!

* * *

**Sobbles. Sad. Ending is sad. Anyways there will be a sequel out soon! See You guys then!**


End file.
